Mask
by AbnormallyHuman
Summary: Perdangangan senjata secara ilegal dan transfer obat-obatan terlarang dengan jangka besar di Korea yang sekarang menjadi incaran para Agent khusus disana,tapi siapa sangka jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang mahasiswa pendiam, dan apa jadinya jika agent yang dikhususkan untuk menangkap malah jatuh cinta, apakah misinya berhasil atauu? YAOI!ChanBaek!SeBaek!Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Mask

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong

Genre: Action,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Perdangangan senjata secara ilegal dan transfer obat-obatan terlarang dengan jangka besar di Korea yang sekarang menjadi incaran para Agent khusus disana,tapi siapa sangka jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang mahasiswa pendiam

ACTION STORY!YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun dimana pekerjaan fisika mu?"

"Maaf Sensei Lee, Baekhyun kemarin sakit dan tidak sempat mengerjakannya" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya

"Baiklah lain kali jangan diulangi,lalu sekarang buka hal 236" Sensei Lee mulai menerangkan pelajaran fisika nya ,

Perkenalkan Baekhyun murid Ilmu Komunikasi di Universitas setempat berumur 19 tahun, berwajah manis dengan rambut coklat caramel nya , berteman dengan..

Ah,maaf dia tidak mempunyai teman,dia pendiam,suka mengancam tetapi wajah manisnya menutupi segala keburukannya

Kringg..Kringg

Baekhyun melihat jam ditangannya 11.20 PM , istirahat makan siang , segera saja dia mengeluarkan laptop dan headphone kesayangannya

"Sehun kau aktif?" Baekhyun berkata di mic headphone nya

"Aku aktif hyung, kau sudah membuka pesan dari Roovie21?"

Oh Sehun berumur 18 tahun , bersekolah di SM High School , 1 tahun di bawah Baekhyun ,

"Ya aku sudah membuka-nya , dan dia gila Sehun kita tidak punya RPG tapi kenapa dia meminta Rudal RPG?" Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Aku bisa meminta-nya ke Taeyong, dia mempunyai fasilitas militer hyung , apa kau lupa?"Sehun mulai membuka Iphone nya dan mengirim personal chat dengan Taeyong

"Sehun jam istirahat ku habis, nanti temui aku di depan Fakultas setelah jam pulangku " Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan dan mulai mencatat pesanan para pelanggan nya

.

.

.

.

.

Di Sisi lain

"Park Chanyeol kau di pindah tugaskan oleh ketua ke Seoul bersama Agent Jae" Suho pemimpin dari Tim dengan agent khusus

"Dengan alasan apa?" Chanyeol mulai membuka berkas-berkas di hadapannya , "Dihadapanmu ada berkas pedangang ilegal di Seoul dia penjual handal ,"Suho mulai menerangkan presentasinya

"Intrupsi, bukankah dia mahasiswa perempuan?" Jaehyun angkat tangan dan mulai bertanya ,Suho membalasnya dengan tersenyum "kau kurang teliti membacanya Agent Jae dia laki-laki , bukankah wajahnya manis?" Suho menyerahkan data pribadi mangsanya

"Kau tidak salah memilih mangsa kan?Dia manis dan juga mengagumkan"Chanyeol berkata dengan santainya "Jangan terkecoh Agent Park,kau harus menangkapnya bagaimana caranya" Suho segera menutup meeting tersebut

"Jaehyun, ayo kembali ke ruangan , kita harus membahas ini" Chanyeol membersihkan berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya begitu pula juga dengan Jaehyun

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan menutup ruang Meeting,Jaehyun mengejar Chanyeol yang berada di depannya "Hyung apa kau yakin dia pengedar obat-obatan dan penjual illegal?"Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada penasarannya

"Sepertinya begitu kau tidak lihat wajah serius Ketua Suho?" Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya. "Aku melihatnya Hyung"

"Dan sekarang kita lihat bagaimana mereka melakukan transaksinya?"Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan PC nya ,

-MASK-

Jam pelajaran berakhir di Fakultas Baekhyun berakhir , Baekhyun menelpon Sehun "Sayang kau sudah sampai mana?"

"Hii kau tau anak itu benr benar menjijikan ,apa dia punya pacar?"

"Dia gay"

"Kuharap dia mati"

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas "Ah kau sudah sampai ya?aku akan keluar"

.

.

.

"Sehunnaahh…" Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Sehun "Sehunnaah mereka mengatakan aku menjijikan" Baekhyun berujar manja seraya menunjuk kearah wanita-wanita penggosip

"Ahh benarkah,apa mereka perlu dibunuh sayang?" Sehun mulai menyibakan Blazer panjang sebelah kiri nya dan itu menunjukan dia membawa pistol

Menyebabkan para wanita disana bergidik "Tidak usah ayo pulang" Baekhyun merangkul Sehun dan masuk ke Mobil

…

"Huft mereka benar benar ingin kubunuh" Baekhyun mulai mengoceh "Hyung daripada kau berbicara tidak jelas,lebih baik kau mengubungi klien dan menentukan tempat pertemuan" Sehun menyalakan gas mobilnya

"baiklah ,tapi kau tau Sehun, banyak dari kepolisian ingin meng hack situs rahasia kita,dan itu memuakkan" Baekhyun mengeluarkan Laptop htamnya , Sehun memberikan kabel pengeras suara ke Baekhyun

"Hello this is from DarkestMarket" Baekhyun memulai nya dan memberi kode ke Sehun untuk memelankan mobilnya

"Oh Hy senang mendengar suara mu, apa pesananku sudah bisa diambil?"Tanya klien dari Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Tentu, aku sudah menentukan tempat untuk bertemu dan melakukan transaksi" Baekhyun mulai membuka GPS nya

"Baiklah, kuharap kau memuaskan "

"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya setelah kau mengirimkan uang nya ke rekening kami Mr."

"Itu bisa diatur dan kirimkan nomer rekening mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnah AK-47 nya kenapa cacat?" Tanya Bekhyun setelah melihat barang dagangan mereka , "Maafkan aku, itu terbentur jok mobil" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan AK-47 yang baru

"Kau mengagetkan ku, sekarang kita harus ketempat transaksi , karena klien sudah mentrasnfer uangnya Sehun"

Baekhyun segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi serba hitam tidak lupa dengan masker hitam dan pistol Eagle-D7,Baekhyun juga memakai Softlens abu-abu nya

Sehun menggunakan pakaian yang sama hanya saja dia hanya membawa pistol FN-57

"Hyung Taeyong menelpon dan dia sudah ditempat transaksi dengan rudal RPG nya"

"Baiklah,Showtime"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Cuplikan Chapter depan

"AK-47, Rudal RPG dan Ganja 5 KG"

"Taeyong kuharap kau berhati-hati"

"Sehun dibelakangmu"

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAA this is me, saya greget enggak ketik cerita dan publish, saya engga bikin prolog dikarenakan takut enggak memukau dan aku bener bener suka dengan cerita yang ini,jadi tunggu kedepannya yaa

Read and Review yaaa..


	2. Chapter 2

Mask

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong

Genre: Action,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Perdangangan senjata secara ilegal dan transfer obat-obatan terlarang dengan jangka besar di Korea yang sekarang menjadi incaran para Agent khusus disana,tapi siapa sangka jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang mahasiswa pendiam

ACTION STORY!YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

D-Day, 21.34 PM

"Sehun dimana Taeyong?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya memasuki gedung tua yang akan menjadi tempat transaksi mereka ,Sehun membuka Iphone nya dan mulai menelpon Taeyong

"Taeyong, dimana kau"

"Hah..hah..hyung kau harus berhati-hati mereka menjebak"jawab Taeyong seraya menstabilkan nafasnya

"Hah?bagaimana bisa, dimana kau sekarang?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya

"Aku bersembunyi hyung , kau masuk aku bisa melihatmu tenang saja" Sehun memberikan kode kepada Baekhyun bahwa klien nya licik dan Baekhyun mengangguk

"Aku mengerti ,Berjagalah di tempat mu dan apa kau membawa senjata?"

"Aku membawa hyung,kututup mereka sudah mulai mendekati kalian"

PIP

Percakapan singkat antara Sehun da Taeyong lewat telepon telah usai dan sekarang Sehun mulai menyiapkan barang yang akan dibeli klien,

"Sehun, kurasa mereka membawa Sniper dari kejauhan" Ujar Baekhyun dengan matanya yang masih terfokus pada laptopnya yang menampilkan banyak cctv dari kejauhan

"Berarti kita harus ditempat yang tertutup hyung, dan jangan lupakan kita harus mencari titik lemahnya"Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaan nya

Baekhyun mulai mempelajari data dari Kliennya

Joseph Lee

42 Tahun

Menteri Dalam Negeri

Kasus yang pernah dialami: Penggelapan dana ,

"Sehun mereka sudah sampai" Baekhyun mulai memakai headset kecil ditelinganya yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi dengan Sehun maupun Taeyong

"Baiklah, Sehun kita harus diatas mereka"

-MASK-

"AK-47, Rudal RPG dan Ganja 5 KG" Baekhyun mulai membuka koper satu persatu, dari kejauhan Taeyong mengamati mereka dan bersiaga menggunakan senjata , bisa jadi kan jika tiba-tiba ada genjatan senjata , klasik

"Baiklah ini lengkap senang berbisnis dengan mu " Joseph Lee atau klien dari mereka pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menerima jabatan tersebut dan-

TUK

Satu pistol Remmanov-21 berada disamping kepala Baekhyun, setelah melihat kejadian itu Sehun mulai mengarahkan piston FN-57 nya ke arah Joseph Lee dan begitu juga dengan para bawahan Joseph mengarahkan senjata mereka kearah Sehun

Baekhyun memberikan kode kepada Sehun untuk menurunkan senjata nya "Kuharap kau menepati janji transaksi Sir" Baekhyun mulai melapaskan jabatan tangannya dengan paksa "Aku menepatinya tapi hanya saja aku ingin bermain main dengan kalian" Joseph mengeluarkan senyum miring nya

Heol, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu menjijikan "Jika kau tetap membangkang, kau tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat beserta pengawalmu Sir" Baekhyun berujar dengan dingin . "Oh aku takut" remeh Joseph

Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan pistol D-Eagle7 nya ke perut Joseph "Jika kau meneruskan aku bisa saja membuka semua informasi mu tentang Korupsi dan pemakaian obat-obatan terlarang"

SKAK MAT

Jospeh Lee mengarahkan pengawal nya untuk mundur "Kau menang Bi, tapi jangan harap salah satu dari kalian akan selamat" Shit kenapa Joseph mengeluarkan smirk memuakkan itu lagi

"Taeyong berhati-hatilah dan mulai lah keluar sekarang" Sehun memberi perintah melalui alat komunikasi mereka dan dibalas dengan anggukan Taeyong dari kejauhan

Dari arah belakang Sehun muncul pengawal Joseph dengan badan yang lebh besar "Sehun dibelakangmu!" Baekhyun memekik dan muai menembak lengan pengawal tersebut ,

"Bi, kau melanggar perjanjian kita" Joseph bersuara dengan nada meremehkan

Dan sekarang Baekhyun mulai menodongkan senjata nya ke pelipis Joseph "berkata sekali lagi kubunuh kau" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mundur dan pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pergi melalui jalur kiri sedangkan Baekhyun menggunakan jalur kanan "Hey kalian, kuharap kita besok berkumpul di Cafetaria depan Fakultas ku"

DUG

"Ahk" badan Baekhyun terpental setelah menabrak seseorang di depannya . "Eh maaf kan aku" orang itu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri "Ah tak apa, maafkan aku juga" Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan orang tersebut

"Kuharap ketua Suho salah mengira mu,Jay in Here Merpati telah meninggalkan tempat" dan orang itu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu pula

-MASK-

Cafetaria,Seoul

13.42 PM

Baekhyun sedang menunggu kedua temannya ditemani milkshake coklat dan laptop kesayangannya

"Astaga apa polisi-polisi ini tidak capek untuk meng-hack situs ku dan apa ini ancaman bodoh lagi,sayangnya tidak membuat ku takut kkk~" Baekhyun mulai menggerutu tidak jelas

Ckling , bel cafeteria berbunyi dan itu menandakan ada orang yang masuk , Baekhyun hanya melihat ibu dengan anak perempaun masuk , dan itu bukan Sehun maupu Taeyong "Kenapa kalian lama heh,?" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mulai mencari sesuatu di laptop nya

 _Agent rahasia Seoul,Korea Selatan searching…_

Brak.. sebelum hasil pencarian Baekhyun ditemukan ada suara gebrakan meja di sebrang nya "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan enaknya Sehun mencengkram kerah baju lelaki yang ia temui kemarin , Hey kenapa dia menemui Baekhyun lagi

"Dia melirik mu dan menulis semua perlakuan mu di situ Byun" Sehun menunjuk tab putih dengan dagunya , "Tenanglah duduk dan anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita menjadi soroton Hun" Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali kearah pengunjung lainnya 'jeosonghamnida' gumamnya

"Hey bukankah kau yang tidak sengaja kutabrak di jalan waktu itu?" Baekhyu menelisik wajah orang tersebut "dan parahnya lagi dia agent khusus Byun" Sehun menatap tajam wajah orang tersebut dan dengan santainya dia menodongkan senjatanya di bawah meja "kau melapor kepada atasanmu, jangan harap kau bisa menggunakan kedua ginjal mu" Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dan disaat itu Taeyong masuk "Men,kenapa kalian keluar, aku barusan datang" Taeyong mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Sehun

BRAK

Sehun membanting pintu kemudi, membuat kedua pemuda cantik didalamnya bergidik "Hyung ada apa sebenarnya?" Cicit Taeyong seraya melihatSehun yang memegangi kepalanya . "Kita sudah diincar oleh Agent Seoul" Baekhyun menjawabnya dan mulai membuka laptopnya lagi

 _Complete Search_

 _Agent Seoul_

 _Agent Busan_

 _FBI_

 _R.Y.P.D_

 _KLIK (Agent Seoul)_

 _Jay Park_

 _21 Tahun_

 _Taekwondo,sabuk hitam, Sniper's Man_

Baekhyun tersenyum miring "Dia agent Seoul" dan mulai meng-copy semuanya ,

-MASK-

Seoul,Cheongdam-dong

14.21 PM

"APA INI?" Suho melemparkan map hasil pemberian informan computer nya kehadapan Tim Pheonix, tim yang diketuai oleh Chanyeol . "Kenapa Agent Jay bisa ditemukan oleh mereka dan ini akan menggagalkan misi kita" Chanyeol berpikir keras , "Aku akan turun kelapangan menggantikan Agent Joy" Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai membungkuk kehadapan Suho memberi hormat ,setelah itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut,

Dibelakangnya Jaehyun mengejar "Hyung,kau tidak bisa langsung turun kelapangan,Baekhyun sudah mencari data tentang kita dan pastinya muka mu lah yang pertama kali terpampang"

"Berikan aku informasi tentang Baekhyun dan komplotannya" Jaehyun memberikannya "Hyung kau harus di belakang layar" Jaehyun masih keras kepala "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku turun kelapangan Agent Jae" Chanyeol meninggalkan Jaehyun dibelakang ,Jaehyun menghela nafas "Baiklah hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeyong tangkap ini,hyaa" Sehun melemparkan piring terbang nya kearah Taeyong , "Aku menangkapnya Hyung" dan Taeyong terjatuh setelah menangkap piring terbang tersebut setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama,Harmonis

"Baekhyun ikutlah bermain"Ajak Sehun kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun "Tidak Sehunnah aku ingin minum di belakang ya" dan dibalas anggukan Sehun, "Ayo hyung,lagii" Taeyong mulai berteriak girang

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" Baekhyun berujar pelan,dia bosan berada di Jeju untuk liburan

Mereka pergi liburan ke Jeju setelah mereka sepakat akan vakum dari Seoul dan menghabiskan waktu seminggu mulai hari ini hingga 6 hari kedepan

 _(All of Me – Chanyeol Park)_

 _Cause all of me,_ ~ _love all of you_

Baekhyun menyukai suara itu dan mulai mendekati asal suara tersebut , setelah sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Studio Room'

"Ahh dia rekaman ya,pasti penyanyi handal" Baekhyun bercakap dengan dirinya sendiri di depan pintu tersebut dan tidak menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut telah terbuka "Maaf, kau siapa?"

DEG

"ehh itu..ehh maafkan aku," Baekhyun berujar gugup, hey dimana sifat pendiam dan dingin Baekhyun?

"Ahh kau pasti terganggu dengan suara bass ku ya maafkan aku" lelaki tersebut menggaruk belakang lehernya , "Tidak itu, sangat indah, jadi ingin mendengar lagi" Baekhyun berujar malu-malu , dan apa kau tidak tau Baekhyun bahwa lelaki di depanmu menahan hasratnya untuk menggigit pipi merahmu itu

"Apa kau sendirian disini?"Lelaki itu bertanya lagi , Baekhyun menggeleng "Aniyaa, aku bersama kedua temanku"

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan ku untuk bermain di dekat pantai dengan teman – temanku?" Ajak lelaki itu , "Ah bolehkah?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya

"Tentu, ayo kita kesana" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan lentik dan cantik milik Baekhyun,

-MASK -

(Timber – Pitbull)

"Yooo kapten baseball kita telah datang" suara khas itu menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut , "Kalian diam saja jangan norak" lelaki itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya , "Eyy kau tidak seru kapten,kenalkan kami lelaki cantikmu" Baekhyun tersipu dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang lelaki tersebut

"Ahh aku saja tidak tau namanya, eyy kau ayo kenalkan dirimu" lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun dan mendorongnya agak ketengah

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal"

Dan dibalas sorakan dari kelompok lelaki tersebut

'woahhh kapten sangatt handal mendapat lelaki cantik tersebut'

'Kapten memang hebat'

'anakk barruuu'

Baekhyun tersenyum, saat melihat lelaki tersebut mendekatinya "nama yang cantik" lelaki itu berkata dan mulai mengajak duduk di sebelah kayu-kayu

"Terima kasih"

"Perkenalkan Aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan eye-smile lucunya

"Aku Agent , ahh maaf aku Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hayyy saya disini lagi, aku minta saran dong, ini enaknya ada nc atau sekesdar mari-kita-melumat-bibir-lawan , ? saran ya makasih karena saran kalian nanti sangat membantu, Revieww yaaa karena semua review kalian aku baca kok, dan TYPO adalah Sebagian dari iman(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Mask

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong

Genre: Action,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Perdangangan senjata secara ilegal dan transfer obat-obatan terlarang dengan jangka besar di Korea yang sekarang menjadi incaran para Agent khusus disana,tapi siapa sangka jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang mahasiswa pendiam

ACTION STORY!YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau harus cepat kembali?" Tanya perempuan dari kelompok tersebut, "Ah maafkan aku Joy, aku harus kembali kehadapan 2 temanku,dan terima kasih untuk malam ini" Baekhyun membungkuk kan badannya memberi hormat kepada temannya , yang berjumlah 4 orang termasuk si Park Chanyeol

"Ah, baiklah tapi lain kali ikutlah bermain kami lagi ya, kami ada disini untuk 7 hari kedepan" Joy menyambung lagi dan dibalas anggukan Baekhyun ,

20 Menit sebelum Baekhyun datang

"Hey aku akhirnya bisa meletakkan chip nya di tubuh"

 _Kim Jaehyun_

 _17 tahun_

 _Informatika_

"Benarkah?"

 _Ten_

 _17 tahun_

 _Sniper's Man,_

"Itu mudah Jae"

 _Joy_

 _18 tahun_

 _Eksekutor,_

"Kalian diamlah"

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _19 tahun_

 _Leader_

"Kuharap kalian langsung mencari semua datanya setelah dia kesini,jangan buat dia curiga" Chanyeol memberi perintah , dan dibalas ucapan 'siap' dari semua anggotanya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau darimana saja?" Tanya Taeyong yang sekarang melihati Baekhyun makan kue di sofa hotelnya , "Hanya bertemu teman baru, Tae" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan santai , "Apakah ada lelaki tampannya?" Taeyong mulai duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Ada 3 orang, dan mereka Tampan semua"Baekhyun mulai menerawang tentang kejadian yang dialaminya tadi , "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku hyung?" Taeyong mulai tiduran dengan kepala diatas paha Baekhyun ,

"Oh ya hyung hubungan mu dengan Sehun hyung, apa dia kekasihmu hyung?" Taeyong memainkan pinggiran bantal yang ia pangku , "hm, bisa dikatakan seperti itu,tapi aku ragu untuk mengumbar kemesraan didepan public" Baekhyun memainkan rambut Taeyong , "Hyung aku mengantuk," Taeyong memejamkan matanya , "Tidurlah"

.

.

.

Next Day H-5

"Hoamm"Baekhyun menggeliat di sofa setelah bangun tidur, dan apa ini selimut dan bantal, dimana Taeyong?!

"Hyung kau sudah bangun?" Taeyong bertanya dari counter dapur yang memang langsung berhadapan dengan sofa Baekhyun, ah Taeyong memasak

"Ya aku sudah bangun" Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari sofa nya dan mulai ke kamar mandi "TAEYONG,JIKA SEHUN DATANG SURUH DATANG KEPADAKU" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamar mandi

, 15 menit yang dihabiskan Taeyong untuk memasak omurice , makanan kesukaan Sehun, segera saja Taeyong mengambil Iphone nya dan mulai menelpon Sehun yang dari tadi malam tidak berada di hotel

"Hallo, Sehun hyung kau kemana saja,Baekhyun mencarimu" Taeyong me-loudspeaker Iphone nya dan meletakkan di meja, sementara dirinya merapikan makanan

'benarkah?aku sedang mengamati agent rahasia, dan jangan me-loudspeaker iphonemu' cepat-cepat Taeyong mengambil Iphone nya dan menormalkan audionya , "Ada apa hyung?"

'kau tau agent Jay kemarin?'

"Ya hyung aku mengetahuinya" sekali-sekali Taeyong melirik kamar mandi Baekhyun 'kuharap kau menjaga Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu membuka dirinya dengan orang lain Taeyong'

"Baik hyung,akan kututup telepon karena sepertinya Baekhyun hyung akan keluar dan kau hyung segeralah kembali Baekhyun hyung mencarimu"

PIP

Dan tepat setelah Taeyong mematikan sambungan teleponnya , seketika itu juga Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi , "Kau habis berhubungan dengan siapa?" Baekhyun menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk , "Sehun hyung, dia berkata setelah ini akan pulang hyung" Baekhyun manggut-manggut . "Memangnya dia habis darimana?" Baekhyun duduk dihadapan omurice "aku tidak tau hyung"

Ceklek

Sehun masuk dengan membawa banyak kantung belanjaan, "Oh hyung kau sudah datang?" segera saja Taeyong membantu Sehun membawa barang belanjaan tersebut

"Kau darimana Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dingin , Sehun menghela nafas dan memberi kode Taeyong untuk tidak mencampuri urusan mereka . "Aku hanya membeli makanan" Sehun duduk disebelah Baekhyun . "Semalaman,?kau bodoh untuk berbohong tuan Oh"Baekhyun mulai beranjak darisana . "Baekhyun dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu" Sehun menahan bahu Baekhyun

"Aku hanya mengamati Jeju mungkin saja ada agent rahasia disni, aku tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang . Baekhyun melepaskannya "Aku ingin dikamar,tinggalkan aku"

Sehun menghela nafas ,"Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian, hingga kau memaafkan ku Baek"

Baekhyun dengan gontai meninggalkan Sehun dan mulai masuk ke kamarnya , dia ingin tidur dengan nyenyak dan berharap bahwa besok akan baik-baik saja . Saat Baekhyun melepas kaos nya , dengan tidak sengja dia menemuka kertas '010-0090-xxx Chanyeol' hey kau diberi nomer oleh Chanyeol ,Baek

Dengan semangat Baekhyun mengganti pakaian nya dan mulai meng-invite akun LINE Chanyeol dengan nomer yang diberikan tadi ,

' _010-0090-xxx' search.._

 _Real_pcy_

 _Add_

"Kyaaa..aku punya nomer si Kapten Baseball ituuu" -_-" Baekhyun mulai men-stalk akun Chanyeol dengan uname real_pcy tersebut

Ting

Ada chat yang masuk ,

Real_pcy : Hy,Baekhyun, kau menemukan kertas ku ya?haha

Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya, 'ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan' batinnya

-MASK

"Baekhyun kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun dari 20 menit yang lalu menanyakan hal yang sama . "Aku masih marah padamu" Baekhyun menghindari pelukan Sehun-lagi-

Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelegkan kepala,

TING TONG, bel kamar hotel mereka dipencet

Apa itu cleaning service?atau teman mereka , tapi mereka kesini secara diam-diam,

Baekhyun membuka pintu nya dan, "Baekhyuunnaaaa" Joy menyambutnya dengan pelukan . "Joy kau dating kesini dengan siapa?" Baekyun mempersilahkan Joy masuk. "Dengan tim Byun, kau tau Chanyeol dari kemarin membicarakanmu terus" Joy berbisik ala ibu-ibu mendapat duda baru, aduh Baekhyun tersipu malu , "Baek siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kasar dan dinginnya . "Dia Joy , dia teman baru ku" Baekhyun tersenyum Eyesmile dihadapan Sehun, dan Sehun kalah ,

"Baekhyun hyung" itu suara Ten , "Oh hy bocah Thailand maaf jika hotelku berantakan, dan astaga Chanyeol dan Jaehyun juga disini" Baekhyun memekik senang teman-temannya datang, tapi Sehun membeku di dapur , semuanya karena nama Chanyeol disebut

"Kalian ingin minum atau makan atau keduanya?"Baekhyun menawarkan pilihan, "Keduanya saja" Chanyeol menjawab , "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini,"Baekhyun pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan semuanya

"Baekhyun mempunyai hotel mewah" Ten melihat sekeliling , Chanyeol mengetik di handphone nya dan menyerahkan ke Joy

' _Joy kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun kan?'_

Dibalas anggukan Joy ,

"Makanan dan minuman sudah siap, tapi bukan aku yang membuatkan omurice nya, itu adikku yang membuatnya" Baekhyun berujar malu-malu . "Kau punya adik?wah apa dia disini bisa kenalkan kami dengannya?" Joy bertanya dengan senang, "Tentu"

"Baek,aku akan keluar,dan jangan mencariku" Sehun berujar dengan dingin, dan dibalas tatapan sendu dari Baekhyun , "Taeyong-ah ada teman-temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, keluarlah" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong , "Hyung aku masih tidur,nanti saja yaa" Taeyong membalas dari dalam kamar tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pintunya

"Baiklah," Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu , dan beralih keteman-temannya "Maafkan aku,adikku sedang tidur dan tidak mau bangun sekarang"

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf Baekhyunaa, itu tidak apa apa, dan apa itu?" Joy tertarik dengan halaman belakang kamar hotel mereka , "Itu hanya tempat bersantai dan ada kolam ikannya juga, apa kau mau kesana?" Joy mengangguk antusias

"Baiklah akan kutemani" Baekhyun dan Joy beranjak dari sofa dan menuju halaman belakang

Disaat itu pula Jaehyun memasang cctv pengintai di daerah ruang tamu Baekhyun, KLIK , ada suara kunci pintu terbuka berasal dari pintu coklat sebelah mereka, ah itu pintu adiknya Baekhyun , setelah itu muncullah Taeyong dengan mengucek seblah matanya "Eoh?kalian siapa?" Taeyong berkata dengan polos

"Oh perkenalkan kami teman Hyung mu, Aku Jaehyun itu Ten dan Chanyeol, Hyung mu sedang di halaman belakang bersama teman perempuan kami" Jaehyun menjelaskan dengan professional untuk menutupi kegiatan yang barusan terjadi , "Oh begitu ya?Apa kalian sudah dapat minum?" Taeyong bertanya seraya mengamati wajah wajah mereka "Sudah kok, sudah dapat" Chanyeol berujar seraya mengangkat gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarrna kuning , "apa kita pernah bertemu?" Taeyong langsung melayangkan pertanyaan to-the-point "Eh, tidak pernah" Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang

"Tapi wajahmu familiar, ah mungkin aku mengantuk,maafkan kelakuan ku," Taeyong menuju kamar mandi dan tertutup , Ten menghela nafas, Chanyeol berkata "Sehun dan Taeyong familiar dengan wajahku kuharap kalian bertindak cepat"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang ya?apa mau diantar Taeyong ke Hotel kalian?" Baekhyun menawari tumpangan. "Tidak perlu repot-repot Hotel kami dekat kok hanya berjalan kaki sudah sampai" Joy berkata seraya memperagakan berjalan dengan dua jari . "Mungkin lain kali kami kesini lagi hyung,sampai jumpa" Ten,Jaehyun, dan Joy meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol "Apa besok kau ada acara?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak

"Mungkin tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang memiliki lekukan tampan "Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama tim-ku, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah jangan matikan sns mu nanti malam,kau akan ku-invite ke chat-grup tim ku yaa, selamat malam" Diakhiri kecupan dari Chanyeol kepada dahi mulus Baekhyun , oh tidakk pipi Baekhyun merah

Di sisi lain

"Oppa aku tidak tega memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam sel penjara" Joy berkata dengan buah-buahan yang terus dilahapnya , "Aku juga begitu, lagipula aku tertarik dengan adikknya" itu suara Jaehyun

"Hyung,kuharap Ketua Suho salah mencari mangsa ya, aku kasihan dengan Baekhyun" Ten berbicara dengan wajah tidak enak-nya yang ditujukkan ke Baekhyun ,"ya lagipula aku sudah jatuh hati ke Baekhyun, dan berarti pula aku harus merelakkan Baekhyun dalam detik itu uga" Chanyeol berkata seraya menyalakkan mesin mobilnya,

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yes chapter 3 udah selesai, aku mau kasih nc tapi bingung antara HunBaek atau ChanBaek dan aku berpikiran untuk ngasih HOT NC , yoshh keep read and review yaa, karena review kalian aku baca semua kok dan untuk typo(s) itu adalah sebagian dari iman kawan kawan :v


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian sudah mau pulang ya?apa mau diantar Taeyong ke Hotel kalian?" Baekhyun menawari tumpangan. "Tidak perlu repot-repot Hotel kami dekat kok hanya berjalan kaki sudah sampai" Joy berkata seraya memperagakan berjalan dengan dua jari . "Mungkin lain kali kami kesini lagi hyung,sampai jumpa" Ten,Jaehyun, dan Joy meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol "Apa besok kau ada acara?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak

"Mungkin tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang memiliki lekukan tampan "Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama tim-ku, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah jangan matikan sns mu nanti malam,kau akan ku-invite ke chat-grup tim ku yaa, selamat malam" Diakhiri kecupan dari Chanyeol kepada dahi mulus Baekhyun , oh tidakk pipi Baekhyun merah

Di sisi lain

"Oppa aku tidak tega memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam sel penjara" Joy berkata dengan buah-buahan yang terus dilahapnya , "Aku juga begitu, lagipula aku tertarik dengan adikknya" itu suara Jaehyun

"Hyung,kuharap Ketua Suho salah mencari mangsa ya, aku kasihan dengan Baekhyun" Ten berbicara dengan wajah tidak enak-nya yang ditujukkan ke Baekhyun ,"ya lagipula aku sudah jatuh hati ke Baekhyun, dan berarti pula aku harus merelakkan Baekhyun dalam detik itu juga" Chanyeol berkata seraya menyalakkan mesin mobilnya,

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mask

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong

Genre: Action,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Perdangangan senjata secara ilegal dan transfer obat-obatan terlarang dengan jangka besar di Korea yang sekarang menjadi incaran para Agent khusus disana,tapi siapa sangka jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang mahasiswa pendiam

ACTION STORY!YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah" Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, "hm?" Taeyong hanya membalas dengan bergumam, jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih setia dengan mac-apple putihnya , "Sehun dimana, bisakah kau mencarinya?" Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan mungilnya dan hey apakah Baekhyun menangis?

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku sedang sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas" BOHONG

"hiks, Astaga aku marah dengan diriku sendiri dan astagaaa ini tidak jelas" Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke kamar mereka-sehun-.

"Hyung,tidurlah yang lama, jika tidur bisa menghilangkan stress mu" Taeyong bergumam dan melanjutkan 'tugas-nya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joy, bisakah kau menyamar dan berpura-pura menjadi pelayan disana untuk malam ini saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dan mengamati berkas-berkas yang berisikan peta di pulau jeju . "Tentu, tapi aku butuh dana untuk masuk" Joy menimang-nimang.

"Hey, Noona kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu yang mulus itu" Ten berhigh-five ria dengan Jaehyun dan dibalas dengan tendangan-Joy- yang super menyakitkan di pantatnya. "Hey sudahlah lakukan tugas kalian, waktu kita tinggal 6 hari, dan kau Jaehyun hack situs mereka, cari pelanggan mereka" Chanyeol menutup berkasnya dan mulai menyerahkan laptop hitam kearah Jaehyun

"Siap hyung,"

"Oppa, Sehun dan Taeyong mengenali kita dan kau tau oppa, Taeyong sudah mulai meretas data-data militer Seoul" Joy membuka IPad cantiknya , pinky

"Jika sudah seperti itu, tidak ada waktu liburan untuk kalian, selesaikan misi ini dalam 3 hari, jika tidak aku akan melaporkan ke Ketua Suho"Chanyeol pergi dari ruang tamu

"Hyung,kenapa harus terburu-buru" Ten mengelak dan mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya , "1 poin" Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya seraya meminum segekas air mineral dingin dengan tangan krinya

1 poin sama dengan hukuman 100 kali push-up

"Hyungggg~~" Ten mencoba lagi

"2 poin Ten"

"Aisshhhh hyung,aku membencimu"

"3 poin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

02.00 PM

Ting, suara pintu mansion terbuka, Sehun pulang

Saat Sehun masuk dia bisa melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sofa sedangkan Taeyong tertidur dengan kepala di meja , segera saja Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taeyong dan merebahkan di kasur kamarnya-taeyong-

Terakhir Baekhyun, Sehun mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur springbed mereka , Baekhyun terbangun dan, "Sehun kau pulang" Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung duduk,

"Ya aku pulang,tapi aku masih belum memaafkan kan mu Baek" Sehun melepas kemeja hitamnya yang dipakainya dari pagi, dengan sigap Baekhyun membantunya "Kau seharian kemana Sehunnah?" Baekhyun menggantung kemeja Sehun di gantungan lemari ,

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun berkata dengan dingin,"Sehunnah-"

"Aku lelah Baek,selamat malam" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan mulai tidur di sisi kiri tempat tidur

"Sehun lelah?baiklah selamat tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah kau belum tidur?" saat Baekhyun keluar , dengan cepat matanya menangkap pergerakan Taeyong yang _grasak-grusuk_ dengan mac-putihnya , "Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja tugasku harus dikirim sekarang agar dapat dikoreksi oleh temanku hyung"

"Ahh baiklah semangat kuharap kau masuk 10 besar di sekolahmu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai membuat teh hangat yang berisikan Jahe putih dan melati putih , "dan kau hyung kenapa belum tidur?"

"Sama sepertimu aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan kk" Baekhyun menyelesaikan membuat secangkir teh dan kopi "Taeyong, jika kau tidak tidur aku akan menghukummu untuk membersihkan mansion ini" Baekhyun dengan santainya berbicara dan mulai masuk ke kamar Sehun-dan Baekhyun

.

.

Baekyun meletakkan Teh nya di nakas coklat sebelah Sehun , "Sehunnah, bangunlah aku membuatkanmu teh dan kau harus meminumnnya agar tidak terlalu lelah" Baekhyun menggoyakan bahu Sehun agar dia bangun, "Pergilah hyung aku lelah" Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara serak

"Tapi-"

"PERGILAH HYUNG JANGAN GANGGU AKU!?" Sehun mulai terpancing emosi , "n-ne Baekhyun akan keluar maafkan Baekhyun" Hey Sehun, Baekhyun ketakutan

Baekhyun mulai keluar dari kamar mereka dan masih menemukan Taeyong yang berada di ruang tamu hanya saja dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu di mac-putihnya , "Hyung kau tak apa?" Taeyong mengeluarkan wajah khawatirnya

"ya aku tak apa, Taeyong tidurlah kumohon" Baekhyun memelas kepada Taeyong, "Ya hyung aku akan tidur tapi sebelumnya berikan aku sebuah pelukan" Taeyong merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan dari Baekhyun ,

.

LINE~

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya hell ini masih jam 4 pagi, dan Baekhyun hanya tertidur 1 jam , Baekhyun membuka private chat dari Chanyeol, WHATT?! CHANYEOL

 _Real_pcy: Byun aku didepan rumahmu, keluarlah :D_

Dengan sigapnya Baekhyun berdiri dan memungut Jaketnya yang berada di karpet,

.

.

Saat Baekhyun keluar , dengan cepat seseorang menyambut Baekhyun , itu Ten,

"Malam hyung, maaf menganggu," Jaehyun menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat,"Ya itu tak apa" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lugu

"Hey Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan canggung

"Ehm, ya hy" shy shy shy

"Aku tau ini tidak sopan tapi bisakah kau ikut kami untuk berpesta merayakan hari jadi tim Baseball kita maaf maksudku kami :D" Chanyeol tersenyum idiot , "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Ten dan mulai memasuki van silver milik Phoenix , tapi sebelumnya Jaehyun menyempatkan diri memasang salah satu chip kamera tersembunyi di pot mansion Baekhyun

(EXO-MONSTER)

' _You try to run but you cant hide from all the chaos inside,'_

' _im sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do~'_

Baekhyun dan Joy menyanyikan salah satu versi English dari salah satu Boyband terkenal di Negara sana

"Baekhyunnah kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Joy bertanya seraya memakan salad buahnya, "Ehm aku bekerja sebagai blogger untuk menjual barang barang secara online shop" pertayaan pertama muluss

"Ahh, bisakah aku mengunjungi situsmu kalau begitu?" Joy mulai menyiapkan laptopnya dan membuka salah satu chrome disana

" , hey aku menjual kosmetik untuk perempuan dan itu langsung dari distributor London" pertanyaan kedua muluss

"Baek tapi kenapa yang muncul senjata senjata seperti ini?" Joy memperlihatkan salah satu web yang terbuka di chrome laptopnya ,

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengamati seksama , ini bukan web nya, jika web untuk menjual senjata illegal blog nya tidak akan seperti ini dan apa itu warna nya sangat berbeda dengan blog baekhyun

"Ah, kau salah Joy, yang benar Baekhee bukan Baekhie, blog ku bukan penyanyi terkenal"

Ten dan Jaehyun melakukan kontak mata dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa mata?perasaan?apa itu?kk

"Hoamm aku mengantuk, bisakah aku bergabung besok lagi,?" Jaehyun mengucapkan dengan mengusap mata kirinya

"Tentu" Joy Eye-smilling

"Chanyeol hyung, minumannya berada di kulkas aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui teman temanku. Selamat malam hyung, noona" Ten keluar dengan membawa sebotol Soju

"Joy tolong bawakan minumannya" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, "Hm" dan dibalas gumaman oleh Joy

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau seorang polisi?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, disaat bersamaan Joy yang berada di counter minuman hampir saja memecahkan gelas yang ia pegang,

"Eh?tidak aku bukan polisi" _tapi aku detektif Negara byun_

"ahh begitu setauku hanya seorang pilihan Negara yang membawa pistol Walther PNN99" Baekhyun mengamati pistol yang berada di nakas kiri Chanyeol

"Darimana kau tau , jika hanya pilihan Negara yang mempunyai?" Chanyeol menerima minuman dari Joy begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan setelah itu segera saja Joy meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Tidak aku suka membaca salah satu situs Negara yang biasanya menampilkan cerita cerita tentang agen agen mereka, dan di salah satu paragraph nya mengatakan bahwa hanya pilihan Negara yang mempunyainya" Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan satu tarikan nafas penuh

"benarkah?"Chanyeol mendekatakan wajahnya dihadapan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas berat Chanyeol

"Hm" Baekhyun menikmati bau nafas Chanyeol, Anggur 1998 , Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ,

Chanyeol mulai berani mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Baekhyun, manis

Lumat

Hisap

Gigit

Tidak terasa ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi ciuman French-kiss

"Engh Chanhh" Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berhasil mengecupi daerah sensitive nya, Bahu

"Say it more loud" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara berat nan sexy nya, setelah -belum- selesai melumat bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mendudukan Baekhyun dipangkuannya, dan melakukan gerakan pump dimana mereka belum memulai kegiatan inti tapi mereka sudah saling meyodokkan penis masing-masing , heol itu nikmat

"Baekhh biarkan aku memasukimu" Chanyeol berkata dengan mengecupi daerah dagu hingga leher Baekhyun

DEG

Dengan sigap Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol, "Ehm maaf Chanyeol tapi ini tidak benar, maafkan aku, selamat malam" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan mulai keluar dari Mansion Phoenix

.

.

.

.

.

.

H-3

Tidak terasa mereka sudah 3 hari berada di Pulau Jeju , dan begitu pula hubungan Sehun-Baekhyun tidak berjalan dengan baik, Sehun yang terus bersikap dingin dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam walaupun telah mendapat gertakan dari Taeyong yang gemas sendiri melihat hubungan mereka berdua

Ckling~

Pesan dari laptop hitam Baekhyun

" _Hey I want to take my order tomorrow can we meet up for that?" Zen Sword_

" _Yes, tomorrow Jeju Island, hope you like your order and don't be to late" Bi_

Baekyun mencatat pesanan dari account yang bernama Zen Sword

"Barreta-92 apakah gudang masih menyimpan persediaan itu?" Baekhyun berpikir seraya menulis catatan yang akan diperlukan

"Taeyong-ahh" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara lengking 4 oktafnya

"Ya?"

"Kita membutuhkan Barreta-92 , 4 buah, bisa kau ambilkan dari gudang militer mu?" Baekhyun menghadapkan dirinya kearah Taeyong yang sedang melakukan gerakan push-up, Taeyong memberhentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Mungkin, tapi Sehun hyung tidak mengijinkanku untuk memberi jalan untuk mu Hyung" Taeyong mendudukan dirinya

"Ah kenapa dia menutup jalur ku?"Baekhyun mengecek catatan kecilnya , "Maafkan aku hyung,tapi aku mengehormati Sehun sebagai leader" Taeyong membungkuk memberi hormat "Aku duluan hyung" Taeyong memasuki kamarnya

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sehun keluar dari kamar "Sehunnah" Baekhyun mencegat Sehun yang tengah memakai jaket hitamnya "Sehun ayo kita jalan-jalan" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun

"Hyung, aku sedang-"

"Aku tau Sehun, tapi bisakah menyempatkan dirimu untuk bersamaku hm?dimana Sehun ku yang perhatian dimana sehunku yang manja dimana- hiks"Baekhyun terisak dihadapan Sehun,

Saat menyadari bahwa dirinya-Baekhyun- menangis di hadapan Sehun segera saja Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah , "Maafkan aku Sehun, bisakah kita kembali ke awal seperti awalnya, bisakah?" Baekyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mendaratkan kepalaya ke dada Sehun

Sehun-

Sehun membalas pelukannya , "Hm,sekarang tidurlah kau lelah" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya

Baekhyun tersenyum, "terima kasih Sehun" segera saja Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan tersenyum , dan tidak tau kah kau Baek? Sehun sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun

…

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dihadapan anggotanya , "Oppaa kenapa kau mencium Baekhyun seperti itu, tidak tauklah kau jika dia akan menjauhi kita" Joy merengek seraya mengehentak hentakkan kakinya , "Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu, kau tidak boleh lengah Joy" Chanyeol berdiri dan merapikan celannya .

"PARK CHANYEOL, AKU BENCI KAU" setelaj Joy berteriak seperti itu , dia mulai meninggalkan Mansion Phoenix seraya membawa kunci mobil . Hey hal itu sudah dicegat oleh Jaehyun dan Ten , "Hyung, kau bukan Chanyeol hyung yang kukenal" setelah Jaehyun mengatakannya dan mulai mengejar Joy,

"Hyung, meminta maaflah" Ten meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu

"UGHHH INI MEMBUATKU GILA" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi , "Hey Baek apa yang harus kulakukan hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum putus asa dan mulai meminum Wine nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

.

.

.

.

.

Bodoh dah masih tobecontinued yess

Gimana hm?gimana? kaga ada enceh dulu yaaa Gue lagi sibuk sama perasaan dan temen _friends with benefit_ gue sabar ye sabar , gimana tinggalkan review? Typo adalah sebagian dari iman(?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disinilah Baekhyun dan Sehun, Lotte World,South Korea, setelah perdebatan panjang antara Taeyong dan Baekhyun

" _Hyung sebaiknya kau ajak dia ke taman kota, night club atau hotel"-Taeyeong_

" _Tidak Tae,aku akan mengajaknya bermain sepuasnya di Lotte"-Baekhyun_

" _Hyung, kau tau Sehun hyung menahannya setelah sekian lama"-Taeyong_

" _Tetap tidak mau Tae"-Baekhyun_

"Hun-ah ayo bermain hihi" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah lucunya, "Hm kita akan main, bagaimana dengan Shooter hmn?" Sehun mengenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, "Kau masih tidak mempercayai kemampuan menembakku eoh, baiklah ayo kita bertaruh" Baekhyun menarik Sehun

"Ahjussi 2 tempat dan 3 ronde ya," Baekhyun memberikan sejumlah uang dan menerima 2 senjata laras panjang jarak pendek dan perlu diingatkan bahwa itu mainan

"Baiklah apa taruhanmu Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan angkuhnya meletakan senjatanya di bahu kanannya, "Bagaimana jika aku menang kita akan seharian di mansion bermesraan dan jika kau yang menang aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu, _otte_?" Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun

"Deal"

Ronde Pertama mereka berdua mendapat nilai yang sama

Ronde Kedua Baekhyun mendapat 2 poin lebih tinggi daripada Sehun

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka di Mansion, Sehun melebihi 12 poin di ronde ketiga

"Kau selalu tidak mau mengalah" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau ingin aku mengalah lagi eoh?" Sehun masih setia memakan kue kecil yang ia pegang, dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun, "Baiklah berikan aku kecupan di bibirku"

Ting tong

"siapa?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat bebal pada tamunya,

"Oh, Ten ada apa?" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Ten masuk, "Hyung maaf mengganggu waktumu,karena ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu didalam van itu"Ten menunjuk van silver di depan kediaman Baekhyun, "Lalu?" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar

"Yeolchan hyung ingin meminta maaf" Ten menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, "Sudah kumaafkan tenang saja" Baekhyun mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan dada

"Tapi dia ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf dengan mu secara langsung" Ten menyeret Baekhyun ke pintu van mereka

Disaat yang bersamaan, Joy mengendap-endap masuk dan memasang micro-cctv di beberapa sudut, vas bunga, pigora, bawahmeja makan dan di gantungan pintu kamar

CKLEK

"Siapa kau?" Sehun bertanya dengan dingin setelah melihat Joy terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, "Maaf lancang Sehun, tapi aku hanya melihat-lihat maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu" Joy membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera keluar

Dari dalam Sehun mengamati pergerakan van silver diluar seraya meminum segelas air mineral, setelah itu segera saja ia masuk ke ruangan Taeyong

…

"Tae aku ada pekerjaan untukmu, selidiki tentang tim Baseball Pheonix"

OtherSide Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Setelah Baekhyun masuk Van, keadaan canggung mendominasi sekitar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Ehem"

"Baekhyun aku-" Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat Baekhyun tidak melihat dirinya malah melihat keluar jendela,

"Aku memaafkanmu Yeol, bisakah aku keluar sekarang hal ini mencekikku" Baekhyun bertahan dengan suaranya yang dingin, "Baek dengarkan aku sekali ini saja"

Baekhyun hanya memandang malas Chanyeol, "Aku minta maaf dan biarkan aku memelukmu sekali ini saja" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya dan disambut oleh pelukan kaku Baekhyun,

…

..

.

"Kenapa sangat lama?" Sehun mondar mandir di ruang tamu dan diperhatikan oleh Taeyong,"Apa mereka sedang berciuman panas di dalam sana?" Seketika Taeyong tertawa sendiri , "Tae jika kau berkata sedemikan rupa lagi, selamat bertemu dengan sapu"Sehun masih mondar mandir di ruang tamu dan masih diperhatikan Taeyong

Tuk

Brak

"AKH"

Baekhyun Jatuh

"Baek kau kenapa?Apa sakit?" Sehun dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun berdiri "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun membersihkan lututnya , "Hyung kau sedang mabuk" Taeyong masih memperhatikan dari ruang tamu

"Tidak, aku tersandung karena sepatu sialan ini" Baekhyun dengan keras menyindir Taeyong yang meletakkan sepatunya sembarangan

Setelah Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu, minum dan sekarang bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun, "Kenapa kau sangat lama?" Sehun memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, "Hanya percakapan biasa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang dan seketika Taeyong berceletuk dari hadapan mereka "Tidak hyung, Baekhyun hyung tadi sudah melakukan ciuman panas bersama teman menjulangnya" dan Taeyong kembali dalam mode automatic semi Macbook –apaini?-

DUK

Baekhyun menendang meja yang berada dihadapan mereka dan itu mengenai Taeyong, "Hyung jangan berusaha membunuhku disini!" Taeyong mengusap perutnya yang terkena benturan, "Jaga ucapanmu Tae!"

"Baekhyun apa teman perempuanmu tadi juga ikut mengobrol denganmu didalam van?" Sehun sempat ingat dengan perempuan yang setinggi dirinya dan rambut hitam pendek legam , Baekhyun mengingat-ingat

"Ani, aku hanya bersama Chanyeol dan Ten yang tadi menjemputku didepan pintu" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

Dan setelah itu Sehun mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Tae, _"Kau harus menyelidiki Pheonix lebih lanjut"_ dan dibalas anggukan dari Taeyong

"Kau mengantuk hm?"Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Baekhyun, "Baiklah kita akan tidur dikamar"

Sehun menggendong Baekhyun seperti Koala dan berbicara isyarat lagi pada Taeyong _"Kau tunggu disini"_ dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Taeyong.

MASK

"Tae apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyong,

"tidak ada karena seseorang sedang memblokirku dengan wewenang cyber yang kuat" Taeyong mencoba lagi ,"Siapa mereka? dan apa yang dilakukan mereka untuk mendekati kita?"

TRING

Satu email masuk kedalam fax mereka ,yang bertuliskan _'Jika kau masih menyelidiki kami tidak akan segan-segan membeberkan perkerjaan gelap kalian kepada pihak berwajib'_

"Seseorang telah mengetahui pekerjaan yang kita lakukan, Tae cari pengirim fax ini dan selidiki dia" Sehun menyobek kertas tersebut dan membakarnya

…..

…

..

.

Other Side Phoenix

"Joy apa kau sudah memasang beberapa pengintai?" Chanyeol duduk di sofa single ruang tamu, "Sudah, aku memasang di 4 titik tersembunyi, tidak tau jika mereka akan segera mengetahuinya" Joy melanjutkan memakan anggurnya,

"Hyung aku sudah mengirim email tadi dan beberapa menit lagi mereka akan mengetahui siapa pengirimnya" Jaehyun duduk disebelah Ten, "Hm dan kau Ten bersiapah beroperasi dan cermatilah pengintai tersebut, baca semua situasi pergerakan mereka dan laporkan kepadaku" Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang tamu,

"Bzzzt,, hey kalian apakah tadi Chanyeol hyung benar benar minta maaf kepada Baekhyun hyung?" Jaehyun mulai bergosip, "Aku tidak tau setelah aku memasang, aku meninggalkan tempat" Joy membalas seraya membersihkan tangannya, "Aku hanya dengar dengar dari luar van, bahwa Chanyeol hyung meminta Baekhyun memberikannya pelukan" Ten menahan tawanya

"TEN,JAEHYUN,JOY KALIAN MASING-MASING MENDAPATKAN 3 POIN DARIKU" Teriak Chanyeol dari kamarnya

…

LINE~

Real_pcy : Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Banyak yang tanya gimana perawakan mereka,

Joy yang di iklan sepatu yang dia jadi dj nah disitu kan dia sexy sexy misterius gimana gitu yak

Kalo Ten, bayangin aja dia yang jadi Devil di Hit the Stage nah kan itu bener bener damn

Jaehyun bayangin dia yang ada di mv without you

Taeyong bayangin dia yang kaya Jack Frost

Sehun bayangin dia waktu monster nah disitu kan dia kaya gagah gimana gitu, aduk leleh ue

Baekhyun bayangin dia pake caramel brown hair

Chanyeol bayangin dia pas Lotto era

GAIIIZZZ JAN LUPA REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITES DAN LUPAKA TYPO KARENA TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN(?)


End file.
